


Eruri Kinktober 2020

by yagirljess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Body Worship, Car Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dominant Erwin Smith, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Edging, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Kinktober, Lactation, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Role Reversal, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Spanking, Submissive Erwin Smith, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Threesome, Wax Play, We Die Like Men, blowjob, its consensual, strapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagirljess/pseuds/yagirljess
Summary: Eruri Kinktober 2020! Am I late? Definitely, but does that matter when it’s kinky?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

Kinktober list for this month! They are subject to change and I’m open for ideas. I am late to the challenge BUT I hope to at least have it finished by the end of the month, so have some faith in me.

1 Choking / Spanking  
2 Daddy Kink  
3 Overstimulation/ Edging  
4 Dress Up  
5 Praise Kink  
6 Size Difference   
7 Role Reversal  
8 Phone Sex  
9 Mutual Masturbation/Frotting  
10 Hardcore BDSM  
11 First Time   
12 Glory Hole   
13 Threesome   
14 Shower Sex  
15 Pet Play   
16 Somophilia (Consensual)  
17 Wax Play   
18 Gangbang  
19 Fisting  
20 Blowjob  
21 Body Worship   
22 Dacryphilia  
23 Strapon (Both Female)  
24 Aftercare  
25 Lingerie   
26 Public Sex   
27 Lactation (Female/Male)  
28 Cuckolding  
29 Car Sex   
30 Creampie  
31 Free Reign


	2. Day 1: Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: None

Levi trembled despite the blistering heat in the room, swallowing the large pool of saliva that collected in the bottom of his mouth as he shifted. His butt cheeks were completely red and irritated. He wasn’t sure if he could take any more hard-hitting blows; already counting up to fifteen like the good boy that Erwin, his husband, expected him to be. 

“I’m disappointed in you. What do you have to say for yourself, Levi?”There was another harsh smack against the small mans behind, who arched his back with a shuddering exhale as he grabbed for purchase on Erwins large thighs, rubbing his full-mast cock on the bedsheets as a low, long string of curses left his parted wet lips. “H-ah... I-I’m sorry, Erwin. ‘M Sorry...”

Looking back on it now; it was worth it to stain all of Erwin’s work blouses in the washing machine pink when he accidentally left a red tea towel in the large bunch of white clothing. That next day, Erwin had no choice but to go in to work wearing pink which only brought a lot of teasing from his co-workers and now Levi a bright red ass. 

“You dirty, dirty boy... You’re getting off on this, are you?” Erwin gently smoothed his hand over the redness, giving Levi a break from the cruel and harsh hits against his porcelain skin. 

Levi turned his head slowly, staring up at Erwin with a second pair of reddened cheeks and glassy, wet but lust-filled eyes. “Stop playing around, Asshole. Touch me.” He huffed, irritated and horny as he grabbed Erwin’s prosthetic hand and laid it on top of his penis, thrusting upwards when the man finally wrapped it around him.

The cool of the metal and the heat of his cock contrasted perfectly as Levi threw back his head as his toes curled into the bedsheets. Erwin paid special attention to the head, pulling back Levi’s foreskin as his thumb pressed against the tip and the rest of his fingers rubbed against a prominent vein.

The smaller of the two gasped and groaned with each well-done stroke of his member, growing louder and louder in sound before he was coming over both Erwin’s hands and thighs, slumping downwards with a smirk. “...Worth it.”


	3. Day 2: Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: None

It had just started as some stupid joke between them and their friends. Hanji had accidentally called Erwin ‘dad’ one day during dinner and everyone else decided to latch onto it, calling the blonde ‘dad’ during well-placed moments when he’d act very much like a father figure to the young, newly-trained cadets.

At first, Erwin wasn’t very impressed, hardly understanding the joke between the group but eventually he lightheartedly took it on as one of his many nicknames. Levi really didn’t like the whole ‘joke’, getting annoyed at the others in hope to protect his Commanders -boyfriends- honour but everyone calling him ‘Dad’ just seemed to stick and the raven-haired male had to deal with the constant teasing aimed towards Erwin.

That Evening, Levi looked lovingly upon the blonde through the sunset lit room, shifting closer to his large form. Erwin was so much larger than him, in terms of weight and... other regions. Erwin was superior to him in every way imaginable and it only ever seemed to make him excited. Levi shuddered as he ground back against Erwin’s clothed erection, begging for release and the touch of skin against skin. The larger of the two grunted with each well-placed grind, holding onto the smallers waist with a bruising grip while Levi watched in fascination and arousal at the look on Erwin’s face. He somehow looked desperate and yet under control at the same time and oh how Levi would just let Erwin flip him over and pound his ass into oblivion. 

Levi let out a moan as Erwin palmed the front of his boxers, clasping his hands abruptly over his lips. He wasn’t particularly loud in bed but the walls in the headquarters would tell anyone nearby different and he wasn’t sure if he could handle the humiliation. Erwin smiled warmly and shifted Levi so he was laid back on the bed, hips lifted as he pulled the boxers down his muscular legs.

“Someone seems excited? You’re already so hard.” Erwin smirked, both commanding and caring in the bedroom. Levi hated and loved it at the same time. “Shut up, Erwin-“ His sentence was cut short by a tight grip on the base of his cock. “Is that anyway to speak to your Daddy?”

Levi closed his eyes, whining lowly in his throat as he tried his hardest to buck upwards and give himself some kind of stimulation to his stiff cock. They hadn’t had free time for one another in weeks and all he wanted was Erwin inside of him, fucking him, loving him. 

He pulled the blonde into a bruising kiss when he reached for the lube, moaning as a pair of wet fingers pressed against his tight rim before pushing inside and stretching him out. “Erw-“

“Daddy.” The Blonde spoke instead, staring patiently, refusing to move his fingers inside his lover. Levi’s cheeks reddened some more and with a swallow and all his pride out the window he complied. “D-Daddy... Move your fingers, Please.” Erwin’s eyes lightened up at Levi’s compliance, crooking his fingers expertly- After all the years the two were together he knew exactly were Levi’s prostate was placed inside.

Erwin continued doing so until Levi was stretched out perfectly for him, leaning back to remove his own boxers, chuckling at the dazed expression on Levi’s face as his member bobbed up and down in front of him. The Blonde grabbed Levi’s ankle, pulling him closer towards him. “You’re such a good boy... That’s it Levi.” Levi’s legs were hooked over his shoulder as he pressed inside, relishing in the warm heat that surrounded him as he finally bottomed out.

Everything was so overwhelming for Levi, he felt incredibly full with each press downwards or each shifting causing Erwin to press up against the bundle of nerves inside of him and now his newly-found kink had him in a daze. Was it wrong? It wasn’t as if he ever knew his real father and the dominance that Erwin had over him only made the scenario that more hotter.

He didn’t have to worry for long, though, as Erwin had practically bent Levi in half and was currently fucking him with purpose into the mattress. “Daddy! Faster.. Shit..” There was no care in the world for that loudness anymore. Levi was getting dicked down and didn’t care for who knew about it. He clung on desperately, pulling Erwin down for a second desperate kiss as he painted both of them with his cum as Erwin pulled out and did the same to his thighs.


End file.
